


A Date for the Yule Ball

by Jessicorn1



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]
Category: The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, February Ficlet Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessicorn1/pseuds/Jessicorn1
Summary: Written for the February Ficlet Challenge Prompt 11- Hogwarts AU.This is purely to annoy my friend, because she can't stand Very Hungry Caterpillar fanfics, and I had to make this even worse than the last one. Some other friends helped me come up with the idea.It is a Very Hungry Caterpillar x Reader Hogwarts AU.
Relationships: Very Hungry Caterpillar x Reader
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629220
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	A Date for the Yule Ball

The Very Hungry Caterpillar walked through the corridor toward the transfiguration classroom. He was thinking about you. He was considering asking you to the Yule Ball. He’d had a crush on you for years, and this winter he had the chance to admit that to your face.

He entered the classroom and saw you. You glanced back at him with a smile, before returning your attention to Professor McGonagall. He started eating one of the rolls he had stored in his bag. Being the Very Hungry Caterpillar, he was always snacking.

The Professor started the lesson. The Very Hungry Caterpillar was only half-paying attention though. He was still thinking about how to ask you out. He didn’t know whether to do it in public in the corridors, or in private. He was worried you would turn him down, and if he did in in public then he would be so embarrassed, but he didn’t know how he would ask you in private without it seeming weird.

He was still pondering this conundrum when he heard a cough.

“Mr. Caterpillar, did you hear my question?” McGonagall asked.

His head jerked to the board. In front of him you flicked your eyes toward the glass beside you, and the bird on McGonagall’s table.

“We were…we were changing water goblets into animals,” he guessed.

“Correct, however I must insist you keep your eyes on the board in the future,” she said sternly.

The bell rang and the classroom was filled with the scraping of chairs on the stone floor. The Very Hungry Caterpillar lent over to talk to you.

“Hey, _(y/n)_ , would you like to go the Yule ball with me?” he asked nervously.

“Yes please. I was going to ask you to come with me, but you beat me to the chase.”

The Very Hungry Caterpillar and you walked out of the room with a spring in your steps.


End file.
